Ce n'est pas nous
by Niladhevan
Summary: Il voudrait mourir, encore, plutôt que de conduire encore cette chair corrompue qui fut autrefois sienne vers l'impardonnable. POV Shura


**Titre** : Ce n'est pas nous

**Auteur**: Tenbra, aka Niladhevan

**Genre** : OS du couche-tard. Amen.

**Note**: En effet, je vous inonde de bouts de textes. Mais ça va pas durer T-T...ouin.

* * *

L'air froid du soir s'infiltre dans ses poumons comme pour le noyer, le tuer, le renvoyer directement à la terre.

Il souffre.

Pourtant, il se lève en refermant ses mains sur son linceul souillé de ténèbres, les mâchoires serrées.

Le moindre mouvement de son corps lui inspire dégoût et horreur. Il voudrait mourir, encore, plutôt que de conduire encore cette chair corrompue qui fut autrefois sienne vers l'impardonnable.

_Pas lui, pas comme ça._

Shura se redresse de toute sa hauteur. Le menton incliné, ses yeux perçants flagellant l'obscurité, il observe les silhouettes immobiles, mais tremblantes, pantelantes, qui l'entourent.

Près de lui, c'est Camus qui est déjà debout. Il a l'air moins affecté que les autres, mais Shura sait –non, tout le monde sait- que ce n'est qu'une façade habituelle chez lui. Ses grands yeux bleus sont trop fixes ; il a l'air d'un colosse qui s'effrite de l'intérieur.

Camus…

Shura tend une main vers lui, et s'arrête presque aussitôt. C'était un réflexe humain. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher.

_Par lui, pas avec ces mains-là._

Le Verseau le voit, tourne son visage livide vers lui, mais ne dit rien. Même son regard se tait. Ils se toisent en silence. Saga, lui, est déjà prêt. Mais ses mains tremblent. Shura devine son visage sous l'ombre de son manteau : les sourcils froncés, les lèvres closes pour condamner ses sanglots, et le regard épouvanté de celui qui doit rester spectateur de ses propres crimes. Il veut déjà suivre Shion, qui lui adresse un signe autoritaire.

Reste là.

Saga obéit. Ils obéissent tous. Les chevaliers d'Argent sont déjà allés alerter ceux de Bronze, ils ont compris les règles du jeu. Shura les avait regardés partir, eux qui étaient si fiers de leur vivant. Eux, souillés, brisés, humiliés par leur propre corps, en cette nuit funeste. Il leur avait trouvé du courage, ce courage qui lui faisait défaut…

Une main effleure son bras. Il n'a pas besoin de tourner son regard pour savoir qui s'était permis de l'approcher. Aphrodite. D'une pâleur maladive, ses lèvres pincées, révulsé plus que quiconque par sa condition. Mais il est prêt, lui aussi. Ses immenses yeux pâles le fixent un instant, comme pour lui dire quelque chose, et il s'éloigne sans un bruit. Rejoindre Death Mask et Shion.

…

_Aphrodite, tu vas mourir. Et toi aussi, Angelo._

Mais ces corps qui se sont relevés, et qui étaient les leurs, ils s'en fichent.

Ils pourront être broyés mille fois que leur volonté de faillirait pas.

Jouer le jeu…

Jusqu'où…?

…

* * *

Non, Mû, ferme les yeux.

_Ne nous regarde pas. Pas comme ça._

Ce corps que tu vois, cette chair souillée par la Mort, bafouée par ce surplis glacé, ce n'est pas moi.

_Ce n'est pas nous._

Ces pantins qui s'agitent, parlent, menacent et attaquent…ce n'est pas nous.

Mû, ferme les yeux. Ne nous regarde pas. Si tu nous vois pleurer, tout sera perdu.

Ferme les yeux, par pitié…

…

* * *

Camus ne dit rien. Ils courent sans s'arrêter dans le Temple des Gémeaux.

Shura le regard de côté. Il regarde ses longs cheveux bleutés qui battent ses hanches, le pli déterminé de ses sourcils, le gouffre béant de ses yeux étoilés. Sans doute est-il toujours aussi beau que de son vivant. Mais ce noir, ces lignes de métal sinistres, défigurent Camus. Ces surplis les rongent tous, les ont changés en monstres hideux.

Il sent que Camus est terrifié. Car il pense à Milo. Il devine sa fureur, peut-être imagine-t-il déjà l'effroyable lueur de dégoût et de haine dans son regard.

Camus a sans doute plus peur d'affronter le regard du Scorpion que de faire face aux cent-huit spectres réunis…et il le comprend.

Shura, lui aussi, veut mourir.

_Pas nous, pas comme ça. Pas contre eux._

Cette fameuse malédiction…

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir le sang d'un ami sur les mains.

Plus jamais.

_Ô Athéna, pardonnez ma faiblesse !_

Ses mains tremblent. Camus se replie sur lui-même. Saga pleure ouvertement.

Ce qui les fait tenir debout, ce n'est pas une étincelle de vie, ce n'est pas le mécanisme complexe de muscles animé d'un souffle et d'un cœur battant.

C'est une volonté.

Une volonté irréductible, qui survivra à leurs corps déchirés, triomphera de leurs âmes torturées.

Une volonté au pouvoir si terrifiant que rien ne les retiendra de prononcer ces mots qui blessent leurs lèvres.

_A. Thé. Na…_

Rien ne les empêchera de lever leurs mains jointes en une étrange prière vers Shaka, puis vers Milo, Mû et Aiolia.

_Ex. Cla. Ma…_

…_Tion._

…

* * *

Shura sent l'air fuir ses poumons, pour le noyer dans le néant, le renvoyer à la pourriture des cadavres.

Zélos frappe Camus, et se délecte de ses gémissements.

La main de Saga se crispe. La rage brûle son cœur. Shura danse déjà dans un brasier de colère. Mais ils ne peuvent plus rien pour lui –ils s'en vont déjà, lentement, amèrement.

_Jamais. Jamais plus._

Shura ne ferme pas les yeux.

Au seuil de la mort, ses erreurs, son impuissance et son déshonneur lui semblent brûler devant lui comme trop de soleils.

Il brûle. Il s'en va. Mais son âme gémit, car il sait qu'il n'a pas fait assez.

_Jamais. Jamais plus._

…

Ô merveilleuse Athéna…

…

Athéna…!


End file.
